Asteroid
Asteroids are obstacles that appeared in all of the games in the Chicken Invaders series so far. Types of Asteroids Ordinary Asteroid Health: The Next Wave and earlier - Chapter * 100 + 400 (smaller ones) or 800 (bigger ones) Revenge of the Yolk - 75 + Chapter * 25 (smaller ones), 150 + Chapter * 50 (medium-sized ones), 225 + Chapter * 75 (big ones) First appearance: Chicken Invaders Rarity: Common Attack: None, Asteroids! waves allow them to split into smaller ones Reward: '15-20 Coins (''The Next Wave), 1 Coin (Revenge of the Yolk) 'Points: '''500 (''The Next Wave), 50 * Chapter + 50 (smaller ones), 150 medium-sized ones), or 350 (bigger ones) '''Description: Asteroids are common obstacles in the series. Although they have no attacks on their own (except for Asteroids! wave asteroids), they're still dangerous, since they're fast and they come in huge numbers. Asteroids saw use in 30% of the waves in Chicken Invaders. In The Next Wave, they had two waves in each chapter, but they also had their own chapter. In Revenge of the Yolk, they had one wave in most chapters (except for Chapter 2), and they had their own chapter. Since Ultimate Omelette, they've been strangely absent. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're big clumps of rock, which are colored either red or gray. The color does not make them different. In The Next Wave's Christmas edition, they became snowballs (gray asteroids) and ice comets (red asteroids). Revenge of the Yolk's Christmas edition turned gray asteroids into snowballs, while it didn't alter red asteroids. The Easter edition does not alter them at all. Chest Health: 100 First appearance: Revenge of the Yolk Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '''1-5 Coins '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Chests are special versions of asteroids, only present in the Bonus Challenge! waves in Revenge of the Yolk. They were replaced with Alien Container waves in its sequels. Their health and score are constant, that is, they always stay at 100 and 1000 respectively. They still speed up every chapter just like regular asteroids. They drop much more coins compared to regular asteroids. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're colored chests. The Christmas edition turns them into presents, and the Easter edition turns them into egg baskets. Comet Health: 300 First appearance: Revenge of the Yolk Rarity: Rare Attack: None Reward: '''1 Coin '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Comets are similar to ordinary asteroids, except for that they're much, much bigger than them. The Narrator claimed that they go faster than the speed of light, and convinced the Hero to go along them. They only appear in their dedicated chapter, Comet Chase. Appearance: They're big purplish rocks which have a purple comet tail. The editions do not alter them at all. Supernova Chunks Health: ??? First appearance: Ultimate Omelette Rarity: Rare Attack: Bigger ones split into a bunch of smaller ones. Reward: '1 Coin '''Points: '??? '''Description: Supernova Chunks resemble ordinary asteroids. They were created by the supernova which happened in the Supernova Explosion chapter. They only appear in it. Once destroyed, they split into smaller ones. Appearance: They're huge dark rocks with molten lava on them. Ice Comets Health: ??? First appearance: Cluck of the Dark Side Rarity: Very Rare Attack: Bigger ones split into a bunch of smaller ones. Reward: '1 Coin (non-boss waves) '''Points: '??? '''Description: Ice Comets resemble Supernova Chunks. They're present on Eta Astropelecae, where they are only used in three waves. Once destroyed, they split into smaller ones, just like the Supernova Chunks. They will also split if they hit the ground. They also get summoned by the Ice Golem at the end of that planet. Appearance: They're huge icy rocks. Trivia *Their usage has been decreasing with each game. Chicken Invaders has 3 waves in each chapter dedicated to them. The Next Wave had 2 waves in each chapter and a chapter dedicated to them. Revenge of the Yolk had 2 wave in almost every chapter and two chapters dedicated to them. Ultimate Omelette only had one chapter dedicated to them. And then there's Cluck of the Dark Side, which only has them appear in 3 waves.